1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of metal films are used in transistor gate electrodes such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or capacitor electrodes of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
A gate stack structure in which a high-k film is formed on a substrate and a gate electrode is formed on the high-k film has been known as an example of a transistor structure. A metal nitride film, e.g., a titanium nitride (TiN) film, has been widely employed as a gate electrode (see, for example, Patent document 1).